Games
Calvin plays many different games with Hobbes, both indoors and outdoors and including imaginary sports. As Calvin and Hobbes play team sports with just two players, they often fight over the game rules. Indoor games Checkers Calvin and Hobbes play checkers more than any other board game. Hobbes usually wins, causing Calvin to have a fit, but Calvin did win once – although he was dismayed to learn that there were no tangible rewards. According to Hobbes, Calvin has lost 165 games in a row. Monopoly Calvin also plays Monopoly with Hobbes. Calvin often cheats, leading to insults and violence and ending the game (although not ending their fun). In one strip, Calvin and Hobbes admitted to using made-up Chance cards to make the game more exciting. These cards included extreme setbacks and rewards, such as collecting ridiculous sums of money. Scrabble Calvin plays Scrabble with Hobbes as well. Once, Calvin made up the word "zqfmgb" (according to Calvin, it's a worm in New Guinea), which Hobbes claimed was not a recogized word. However, he himself had played a 12-letter word with all of the X's and J's. Another time Hobbes spelled "zygomorphic" and "nucleoplasm" for 150 and 40 points respectively. In the throwaway panels of that strip, Calvin used a bad word after spelling the word "be" (because it was only worth 2 points), and Hobbes remarked, "My, this game does teach new words!" Chess Calvin and Hobbes are also seen playing chess, if only once.The strip had almost no dialogue exept for Calvin saying he wanted to become an intellectual. Outdoor games Calvin and Hobbes play sports together in the yard and, less often, the woods. Most of their games are team sports; as such, the rules are heavily modified to suit the smaller number of players. Football Calvin and Hobbes often play football. They have a lot of fun at first, but then one of them usually cheats, and they will fight over it. Calvin once said "I think football is a sport the way ducks think hunting is a sport". Croquet Calvin and Hobbes play croquet at times. Calvin admitted in a throwaway joke that it tempted him to hit Hobbes with the mallet. Baseball Probably the most famous C&H baseball game was when Moe teased Calvin into signing up for baseball at school. Calvin once commented about baseball, "I can't believe this moronic sport is our national pastime." Calvin and Hobbes also play baseball together, but when one of them thinks that the other cheated, they end up fighting and Hobbes can get damaged in the process. Calvinball The best-known game in Calvin and Hobbes, Calvinball is an outdoor sport conceived by Calvin. Calvinball has no fixed rules, other than that the same rules cannot be applied to multiple games. As such, the rules for any given session of Calvinball are made up on the fly during the game. Soccer Calvin played soccer at least once. He was seen demonstrating the game to Hobbes (explaining how the player may use any body part but his hands and ended up hitting himself in the face), and a soccer ball was seen in his room a few times. Racing Calvin and Hobbes can be seen racing on several occasions. Category:Stubs Category:Games Category:Running gags